The Prince of Stars and Animals
by Danny Cyber Eclipse
Summary: Naruto was so lonely and only find the night sky, alongside the moon, as his only companion. However, in another dimension, Nightmare Moon felt someone understanding her pain and brings the source to her moon. After meeting with Naruto, the two bonded and Naruto became the adopted son of Nightmare Moon. This is the story of Naruto; The Prince of the Stars and Animals. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was on Hokage Monument, on the Fourth Hokage's head. After he had saved by the Third Hokage from yet another mob, Naruto was treated and once more, almost killed by the nurses and doctors who were planning on poisoning or giving him bad medicine to kill him. So after that, he went up to his usual spot to look at the one thing that gives Naruto come warmth; the Moon, the Stars, and the Night Sky.

As Naruto looked up to the moon, he sighed in sadness and depression "Why does everyone shunned me so much, beat me to near death on multiple occasions, and accuse me as a monster in flesh? I just wish… that someone could take care of me. That someone could understand me." He begins to cry on his knees as he curled up "I'm so lonely…"

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

"Hmm?" Nightmare Moon hummed in question as she looked up and was looking at the world of Equus.

It has been about 100 years since her banishment to the moon by Celestia. Night had stopped cursing Celestia halfway through 15 years in her banishment and after 50 years of this solitude, she was getting lonely. That is when she felt it.

Not long ago, she felt a small, almost unnoticeable, pulse to her. She didn't much care about it at first but it kept getting stronger and stronger each time so she began to investigate and to her surprise, she felt that the owner of these pulses were feeling the same loneliness as she was. She could sense that the owner of these pulses always looked at the night sky in comfort and loved her moon.

So Nightmare Moon began to think of a way to bring that being to her. She has been looking into the rituals she had learned prior to her banishment and finally found one that she could use. When using this ritual, it will latch onto the owner of these pulses and allow her to pull this owner to her, essentially teleporting him onto the moon.

Of course, she took precautions of this spell and also created a dome of 24 air oxygen so whoever it was, they could arrive without dying by loss of oxygen.

Once she made the preparations complete, she began to channel her magic through the ritual and she sees a portal open and a boy of the age of 6 came through.

The boy blinked a couple of times before looking around and noticing that he was no longer where he previously was and found himself on the moon. Nightmare Moon was now curious about the creature in front of her.

' _This was the being of those pulses? He's not what I expected.'_ Nightmare Moon thought before clearing her throat, getting the being's attention "Hello there, young one."

"Nani?" The human asked to her in a different language she had no idea "Anata wa nanidearu hazudesu ka?"

Nightmare Moon blinked in confusion before realizing that this creature probably had no way of understanding her. So she ignited her horn and used a translation spell on him, making him flash a bit before it disappeared as it appeared.

"Let's try this again." Nightmare Moon said "Hello there, young one."

"Hey, I can understand you now." The boy said to her.

"Who are you?" Nightmare Moon asked to him.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." The boy, Naruto, answered to her.

"My name is Nightmare Moon." Nightmare Moon told him "I am the Mare in the Moon."

"Wait, we really are on the moon?" Naruto asked to her and she nodded and he smiled "Awesome!"

Nightmare Moon giggled at the childish Naruto "I'm surprise you are not shocked and fearful of where we are."

"Well, I always found the moon as the only companion outside the stars." Naruto told her, making Nightmare Moon raise an eyebrow.

"Really now?" Nightmare Moon replied to Naruto "Why is that?"

At this, Naruto looked down in sadness. This made Nightmare Moon more curious so she used her powers to look into his mind, where his memories. She could have sworn she felt another presence in his mind but it had ignored her and allowed her entry. Nightmare Moon saw his memories and she was horrified by what she saw. The beatings, the brutality, the attempts on his life, it made Nightmare Moon cry while she watched such mistreatment and she saw how those who Naruto liked were always late to save him from this pain. It made her feel angry at such darkness in the single village.

Nightmare Moon began to feel her fury rise up so much that she screamed in rage and fired a large beam of magic through the same portal that brought Naruto here.

* * *

 _ **Back at Konoha…**_

Nobody saw it at first but they saw a portal open above Konoha, making everyone look at it. Then a giant beam came out of it and hit the Hokage Monument, effectively nearly destroying it. But the rocks began to fall down on poor unfortunate souls that were underneath it at the time.

The Third Hokage and the Shinobi moved to salvage the situation.

"I'm getting too old for this." The Third Hokage said as he moved.

* * *

 _ **Back with Nightmare Moon and Naruto…**_

Naruto watched with awe and surprise to see Nightmare Moon do that. Once she finished venting out her anger, she looked at the boy.

"I have seen your memories and know of your past." Nightmare Moon told him, shocking him "I wish for you to look into my memories. I want you to judge me."

Naruto didn't understand what she meant but nodded before Nightmare Moon's horn ignited. That is when he saw her memories. All the jealousy, the darkness, the loneliness that both Nightmare Moon and Luna felt. Naruto found himself at the verge of tears when see all of it. How the ponies praised and always followed Celestia while leaving Luna/Nightmare Moon in the shadows, in her older sister's shadow.

Nightmare Moon looked away in shame before getting shocked when Naruto hugged her.

"You understand me." Naruto muttered quietly but Nightmare Moon and even Luna, who was deep inside Nightmare Moon's mind, heard it and both were even more shocked "While not on the same level at you two, you both have felt the same darkness, the same shadow, that I felt."

Nightmare Moon hugged Naruto back and both were crying.

"I want to stay with you." Naruto said, making Nightmare Moon look at him "I don't want to be alone again. Please don't leave me alone."

Nightmare Moon smiled before pulling Naruto away from her and she used her magic and summoned a knife.

"You can't stay here because the air dome spell will wear off soon so if you are to stay with me, you will need to be able to breathe in space like me. You need my blood, the Blood of an Alicorn, to allow you to survive. But to make us biological parents, I need some of your blood." Nightmare Moon said to him "Are you willing to go through this? The process is painful for you since you are not even a pony."

Naruto nodded and Nightmare Moon cut both Naruto's hand and her own hoof and blood began to pour. The two took their hand/hoof and put the two together.

" I, Nightmare Moon, with to adopt Naruto Uzumaki as my flesh and blood. Do you accept in the name of Magic?" Nightmare Moon said to him.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, accept Nightmare Moon as my flesh and blood in the name of Magic." Naruto answered

"So mote be it." They say in unison and the two were cocooned together.

* * *

 _ **A Week Later…**_

The cocoon began to break before it shattered and standing there was a new Nightmare Moon and Naruto.

Nightmare Moon still kept her normal appearance but she now had orange streaks on her fur. Around her slit eye was four tomoes.

Naruto, on the other hand, was completely different. He has orange fur with black streaks on it. His mane and tail are blonde and blue mixed together. His eyes are now a lighter shade of blue with slits for pupils. His cutie mark is black marking of a swirl (the Uzumaki Clan Symbol but without the red in it, it is like a black and white with only the black swirl markings there) with small stars in it and around it was a shadow of a fox. He was also an alicorn with a horn and alicorn wings similar to Nightmare Moon's.

Naruto and Nightmare Moon were looking at each other before noticing the air dome was gone. Naruto found himself able to breath once more. The two looked at each other before hugging.

"It worked." Naruto said to her.

"Indeed." Nightmare Moon said before the two separated "I believe I should start teaching you our ways."

"I can't wait to begin, mom." Naruto said, making Nightmare Moon smile at being called 'mom'.

* * *

 _ **Nine Hundred Years Later…**_

Nightmare Moon, who casted an illusion over her appearance when she adopted Naruto, was staring at the Elements of Harmony and the six ponies using them. They fired that rainbow beam at her and she cried out in denial.

' _No! I won't abandon Naruto now!'_ Nightmare Moon thought as she attempted to escape with a teleportation but found she couldn't ' _No! Naruto… I'm so sorry…'_

* * *

 _ **Location: Unknown…**_

Nightmare Moon opened her eyes and found that she was no longer under the illusion of the original Nightmare Moon appearance. That is when she sees the Mane 6 with her but they were different. They were crystallized with each bearer of an element the same color of their chosen element.

"What do you want?" Nightmare Moon said to them with venom "You bested me, come here to gloat foals."

" **I think she confuses us with our bearers.** " The crystallized Fluttershy said to the others.

"Wait, what?" Nightmare asked in shock.

" **We ARE the Elements of Harmony.** " The crystallized Twilight replied to her.

"Why are you here to talk to me then?" Nightmare Moon asked to them.

" **We are aware of your past, all of it.** " Generosity, the crystallized Rarity, told her.

This made Nightmare Moon's head jerk to her.

" **We know of your jealousy to your sister for all the praise she gets while you were shunned.** " Magic, the Crystallized Twilight, told her.

" **We know of your adopted son, Naruto.** " Kindness, the crystallized Fluttershy, added.

" **And we know you weren't adopting him with evil intent.** " Laughter, the Crystallized Pinkie Pie, added.

"B-but I thought I was registered as Evil." Nightmare Moon told them.

" **You don't exactly fit with Evil if you were only jealous of Celestia and adopted Naruto without evil intent.** " Loyalty, the Crystallized Rainbow Dash, told her.

" **If anything, you wanted company and you wanted to become a mother.** " Honesty, the Crystallized Applejack, added.

"So what now?" Nightmare Moon asked to them.

" **You will continue to exist as a separate entity.** " Magic replied to Nightmare Moon " **You will have your own physical body.** "

"What of Naruto?" Nightmare Moon asked cautiously to them.

" **You should continue to take care of him.** " Kindness replied to her.

Nightmare Moon nodded before her vision blackened.

* * *

Nightmare Moon groaned as she looked up and see Celestia and Luna hugging each other.

"Well, well, well…" Nightmare Moon said, gaining everyone's attention and they all gasped when they see Nightmare Moon barely standing and her illusion was dropped "You thought you could be rid of me, did you?"

"Well… yeah." Rainbow Dash said to her.

"Well, you won't be rid of me that easily now!" Nightmare Moon said.

" **MOM!** " They heard a distant voice shouted from afar.

Nightmare Moon tensed, knowing who the owner of the voice was. She ignited her horn and a portal opened and she went through it and saw Naruto crying on the ground of the moon. She went over to him and hugged him.

"Shh…" Nightmare Moon said to him "Mommy's here now."

Celestia, Luna, and the mane 6 saw the portal was still opened and looked to see the other side and gasped (except for Luna, who already knew of Naruto) at the sight of Nightmare Moon hugging Naruto, who was now hugging her back.

"I thought I lost you, mom." Naruto said to her "When I felt your magic disappeared, I thought I lost you forever."

"I would never abandon you." Nightmare Moon replied to him.

"Nightmare Moon." They heard Celestia say and the two looked at her. They see that Celestia was now on the moon with them "Who is he?"

"I'm her son and if you hurt my mother, I'll make you regret it." Naruto replied with a scowl as he stared at her.

"I was going to do no such thing." Celestia said before looking at Nightmare Moon "You have changed since our confrontation a thousand years ago."

"A lot has happened to me, sister." Nightmare Moon said to her before adding "The Elements did not get rid of me, but they grant me a second chance and a chance to stay with my son."

"Come with me, sister." Celestia said to her "I know you can barely stand and you need help."

"Mom needs help?" Naruto asked to her before glancing at his mother.

"I am, indeed, tired." Nightmare Moon replied before looking at Celestia "What do you plan to do to me now?"

"Well, since you have been shown a new chance. You can live with me and Luna in the meantime." Celestia replied "Besides, you need to be educated into the modern days."

"You mean we will be living with you?" Naruto asked and Celestia nods before he looks at Nightmare Moon "Are you ok with this mom?"

"For now…" Nightmare Moon answered, wary of Celestia's intentions.

"Hold on, I need to call for Kurama." Naruto said before looking at a distance " **KURAMA! COME HERE, WE ARE LEAVING THE MOON!** " Naruto shouted out in the Royal Canterlot Voice.

A few moments later, they see a red silhouette approaching them before they see a small red nine tailed fox approaching them and he jumps onto Naruto and hugs around his neck like a necklace.

When they returned to through the portal, Celestia told Luna and the Mane 6 that Nightmare Moon was being welcomed with open arms alongside her son, Naruto.

"Fishcake!" Pinkie said when she heard the name 'Naruto'.

"It's more to Maelstrom than Fishcake." Naruto told her.

"Hah! Why would you be called 'Maelstrom'?" Rainbow Dash said with a smug look.

Only to have her forelegs, legs, and wings grabbed by purple chains. Rainbow struggled and tried to flap her wings to pull away, but found her wings wouldn't do anything. She looked at the source and see Naruto had six chains coming out of the chest. Twilight and Celestia looked at the chains in surprise.

"Adamantine Mana Chains." He said to them all "They are capable of suppressing any and all magic, regardless the race. They can suppress an Earth Pony's strength, disrupt Unicorn's magic, suppress Pegasi's wings from flight, and suppress an Alicorn's three aspects of the Pony Tribes. If used correctly, they can become very deadly in combat, defense, and sealing. I'm the _only_ pony of _all_ of Equus that possess this ability."

"Incredible." Twilight muttered as she used a scanning spell on the chains "They are made completely of mana, yet they have the properties of suppressing, disrupting, and/or shielding against magic of all kinds." Twilight looks at Celestia "Princess, have you ever heard or saw such a thing."

"I have never before, Twilight." Celestia said as she looked at the chains as they let go of Rainbow, dropping her rump.

"I will discuss it further when we return to Canterlot." Nightmare Moon said to Celestia "For now, let us depart."

Celestia nods and the group began to leave.

* * *

 **That is all folks. I would like to let you know that this story was created under the request of Kilare T'suna as a birthday request on November 6. I will regret to inform Kilare, though, that this series will be put on hold since other projects will need to be done (ex: The Orange Inkling Maelstrom). This is not connected to the "Equestrian Maelstrom" and this is a no anthro pony world.**

 **Before anyone asks; I only do birthday requests to those people who have helped me and have been partnered with me.**

 **Outside of that, more will be said on occasions if I ever get to it again.**

 **On the side note,**

 **Happy Birthday Kilare T'suna!**


	2. The possible end of my stories

_I was laying on the couch before getting up and going to my porch. I checked the mail, getting some letters and a paycheck for a good job and noticed a newspaper. I grabbed both and went back to the couch and put the mail aside and looked at the newspaper and opened it. After looking through some stuff, I turned the page and grabbed a glass of chocolate milk and began to drink it before seeing something and spitting all of my chocolate milk out._

" _ **FCC chair Ajit Pai is pushing a vote this Thursday to dismantle two decades of open internet protections in one of the biggest corporate giveaways in history.**_ " I read out loud before reading the rest silently.

After reading it, I threw away the newspaper and got up and looked at the camera.

" **You guys do know what that means, right? It could be the possible end to free internet and possibly the end of all internet as we know it!"** I told them before the entire environment turned pure white, like in limbo " **But it means more to me and you…"**

I snapped my fingers and names of my stories appeared in the forms of books.

 _ **The Overlord's Revenge**_

 _ **The Fox of Insanity**_

 _ **The Prince of Stars and Animals**_

 _ **The Rise of Omega N**_

 _ **The Orange Inkling Maelstrom**_

 _ **The Equestrian Maelstrom**_

 _ **Harry Potter-Dracula and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

"All of this…" I said before looking at the books and began to cry "could possibly remain unfinished, because I may or may not be able to pay for my internet." I looked at the camera and wiped the tears away " **I say "NO!" to this: 'FCC kill Net Neutrality'. Join the fight against this by teaming up with people around world, including Markiplier and TheInvertedShadow! Spread the word. Let 'em know we won't let them ruin the free Internet!"**

" **FYI; I was just spreading the word to my readers."**


	3. Update on my Fanfiction (not chapter)

_**The Thought of Restarting from Scratch**_

 _ **(Cue Song: Bendy And The Ink Machine OST "Credits Music")**_

 **I will freely admit the fact that I think I need to get rid of everything but the current story since my predicament. I have so many ideas for stories that I just can't focus on one, which is partly the reason why I can't do all these stories at once. So I'm going to ease my brain from doing so many updates by doing these**

* * *

 _ **Here are the Stories that going to get chopped [aka deleted] as it were:**_

 **My Little Terran: I will admit that it has long since overdue to be deleted, I doubt people will miss it too much.**

 **The Rise of Omega N: While a good story, I have just about lost interest in continuing it so I'm considering in deleting it, or keep it up but probably never update it in a long time with a high chance of it being never updated in my lifetime.**

 **The Overlord's Revenge: To be perfectly honest, I think I messed up the story by a lot so I feel it is best to clean it and perhaps try again someday in the future. I'm thinking of deleting this and making a new, more improved version of it someday.**

* * *

 _ **Here are the Stories that I feel that needs to be revamped:**_

 **The Equestrian Maelstrom: Let's be honest here, I love this story but I don't feel that I have much time to actually work on it. Plus, like the Overlord's Revenge AU, I feel the need to chop it but I do plan to work on a more improved version of it. I'll keep it up since it was liked (I think?) until I have time to work on the improved version for it.**

 **The Fox of Insanity: I'll be completely honest for this one, I think I kind of ruined it with adding Elements of Insanity amongst other things. So, once again like it's predecessor, it is going to be revamped once more.**

* * *

 _ **Here are the Stories that are staying but will be posted on Hiatus for an undetermined period:**_

 **The Orange Inkling Maelstrom: I love this story, I have worked hard on it and don't plan to get rid of it. As a matter of fact, the next chapter is a work in progress but I am inexperienced in lemon, since that is in the chapter. So it is slow going. Apologies for those waiting for so long.**

 **The Prince of Stars and Animals: Wow, been over a year and almost 2. I'll be honest, I just about completely forgot about this project. I'll keep it on Hiatus since it was a request from Kilare T'suna and I do plan to continue it at some point but until that point, it's going to remain on Hiatus. Sorry folks who have been waiting for it, you're going to have to wait even longer.**

* * *

 **At this point, The Tale of Harry Dracula is just about my sole focus at the moment. I will begin the chopping probably by the end of October 2019. Also, remember that "crisis" problem I went through around the end of 2018 and beginning of 2019. Well, like I said previously, I had found a temporary solution so I could update stories. Well guess what? That solution has run its course and now I'm facing it once more. I'll keep updating whenever I can but, again, I need to work on getting a permanent solution or at least, another temporary solution.**

 **My real life is hard, I'm trying my best to go with the flow, but until I find a permanent solution for my predicament, there is a chance I may go offline from the internet completely until it is solved. So enough about this. This update is going to all stories involved. Again, I apologize but I can't control my real life situation.**

 **Good-bye!**


End file.
